


Not Soldiers (regardless of what they say)

by IsisKitsune



Series: Prompt Fics [13]
Category: Dark Angel (Series), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Implied Drug Abuse, Transgenic!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shaking was starting again… at the worst possible time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Soldiers (regardless of what they say)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [Prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/8247.html?thread=17183287)  
> May (eventually) turn into a full scale 'verse

Tony’s hands were shaking… The moment the tremors started he knew he was fucked. Middle of an invasion, a nuke headed straight for them and he was about to go into a fit. There was no way he was going to get through this in one piece, even if he had time to land and get the suit off before- “Keep the portal open,” he called into the coms as he continued his course. Either way he was going down, this way it wouldn’t be in vain…

-

“Hey, are you nuts,” Steve’s voice carried through the room easily.

Bruce just laughed off Tony’s prodding and shook his head, “I’m alright Captain, I wouldn’t be here if I couldn’t handle it.” Tony was running on autopilot after that, rambling about how much Bruce needed to be himself and not try to hide in the background just because he was different. But the whole time he was interacting he noticed the tremor in his hands that had nothing to do with the potential thrill of seeing the Hulk in close and person. Nah, Tony was too use to weird shit to get an adrenaline jump from that. Instead he just grabbed at a package of blueberries and munched on them, really wanting a glass of milk… He’d have to sneak off to down some, chase the capsules he kept in his pocket for when the tremors became noticeable.

x

He had time to down all of two measly pills before the captain was on his ass, “What are you taking?”

Tony jumped, spilling the other five or six he’d had yet to take to the ground, “Damnit, I’m taking my medicine ol’ glory, mind backing the fuck off?!” Tony’s hands were trembling pretty bad when he’d crouched down the start picking up what he find.

“The files said nothing about you being on medication… what are those?” Tony clenched his teeth as Steve circled and accidently knocked the bottle that he’d set down to gather the lost dosage.

“I said, my medicine. They’re vitamins,” true enough. Tony could feel the tremors starting up his shoulders as he scrambled to grab the rolling bottle, sorrow filled his eyes when it rolled under something and he heard it clinking through the floors. “GODDAMNIT!” He stupidly grabbed, trying to see if it had gotten stuck within reach. Nothing. “Shit… ROGERS, watch your big ass feet!”

“Sorry,” Steve shifted, “You shouldn’t be taking anything that isn’t prescribed anyway.”

Tony growled at that before finding the rest of the singles that had been scattered over the area had been stepped on. Probably by said big ass feet… “You have no idea what you just did.”

“We need you clear headed Stark. I don’t know what your do on your own time but you’re not putting this team at risk.”

Tony started laughing, Bruce had been right in some aspect. Time bomb… that’s all he was now. Just sit and wait until the clock ran out. And Cap didn’t have a fucking clue that he’d just started the timer. At least the menial dose had kicked in enough the tremors weren’t noticeable, they didn’t randomly jerk through his chest as if someone was trying to pull his arc out- again. What did that buy him, hour? Two? Maybe if he got enough milk in his system… maybe ate something, turkey, that had a high dose of it didn’t it? Maybe that’ll fight it off long enough. Then the ship suddenly pitched and Tony was thrown against Steve. “Get in the suit,” they both echoed and ran for stations.

-

Lights out… Couldn’t breathe, couldn’t even feel the suit trying to cave under the pressure of space. Nothingness. JARVIS’ voice sounded in the background, unheard as alarms sounded, trying to get him to regain consciousness. The shaking started in his hands, even before the roar, the impact, before consciousness hit. The moment he was aware of others around him the tremors started in full force. “Hold him down,” was shouted and a very large green hand pressed his back to the ground as rocks and rubble crumbled and flew away from jerking metal limbs. “Tony, come on, come back to us.”

x

Tony wake up sore, he groaned as he moved to see where he was, “Easy Tony, you nearly broke your arm.” Tony remembered a flash of flailing limbs and a strong grip pinning his arms down as his chest kept jerking against Hulk’s grip. The big guy was so worried about hurting his friend that he’d let up and Tony nearly tore his arm out of Thor’s grip when he jerked so hard he nearly sat up.

“Ya know, for an enormous green rage monster you have a surprisingly gentle bedside manner.”

“You forgot ‘sometimes’ Tony,” Bruce smiled and set down the sedative he’d drawn up. “How long have you been epileptic Tony?”

“I’m not epileptic,” Tony laughed, finally figuring out he was strapped carefully to a hospital bed. Probably in case he started jerking in his sleep. “I’m transgenic.”

Bruce blinked at him, “Transgenic?”

“Yeah, good ol’ dad couldn’t stop at just one… after Cap got lost in the ice he had to make more,” Tony’s voice cracked a little at the memories of a childhood filled with drills, rules, obedience before Howard figured out Tony was ‘damaged good’ and settled for having a smart son rather than a perfect soldier. “Could you let me up? I’m having bad childhood memories here.”

Bruce immediately removed the restraints but made sure Tony understood to stay still, “Warn me if you feel like you’re going to seize.”

“I just need some tryptophan, it’ll stop it from getting worse.”

“Is that what Cap saw you taking? He warned us you might be under the influence of something…”

“Yeah, I’ve got a serotonin deficiency. It causes the seizures and inability to sleep.” Bruce mumbled as he wrote something down. “What ya writin’ big guy?”

“A prescription for a high dosage of tryptophan… Shove that in Cap’s face next time he gripes about it not being prescribed,” Tony had to laugh. Of course Bruce would understand the short cutted means of getting what he needed, the man’s scraped, scavenged and probably stole everything he could to help others while he was in hiding.

“You’re the doctor,” Tony smiled and rested back, suddenly tired. “Mind watching to make sure none of the buzzards try to get this so I can take a nap?” Tony tapped the hidden arc.

“Sleep Tony, I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
